The Fear On Being Found
by Cut-Wrist Kate
Summary: Could I change one thing? Could I change your mind? Shall we burn it just like the last time? I can't change a thing, can't explain why I never felt it. Not even the first time.HPSS Songfic Blaqk Audio Series


**A/N: ** Here is another song fic in the Blaqk Audio series. This song is called 'The Fear On Being Found.'

**Title: **The Fear On Being Found  
**Author:** Cut-Wrist Kate  
**Disclaimer: **Well…. technically I do own the work of J.K.R and Blaqk Audio…I have the books and the CD….  
**Pairings: **HP/SS

**Warnings:**…implications of suicide and slash

_I have been a world apart_

_Stuck in between time._

_Head into the ground I'm found_

_Falling through fault lines._

_I feel see through._

_Can you see through me?_

_Could I change one thing?_

_Could I change your mind?_

_Shall we burn it just like the last time?_

_I can't change a thing, can't explain why I never felt it_

_Not even the first time._

_Raise a glass and toast the flame_

_Just like the old days._

_Swallow, but be careful, don't drown_

_The new ways you could say:_

_"Would you change this time?"_

_I'll begin to change my mind_

_When you can explain why_

_I feel see through._

_Can you feel me?_

_Could I change one thing?_

_Could I change your mind?_

_Shall we burn it just like the last time?_

_I can't change a thing, can't explain why I never felt it_

_Not even the first time._

_Could I change one thing?_

_Could I change your mind?_

_Shall we burn it just like the last time?_

_I can't change a thing, can't explain why I never felt it_

_Not even the first time._

_Shall we?_

_Nothings different._

_Shall we?_

_Nothings different._

_Shall we?_

_Nothings different._

_Shall we?_

_Nothings different._

_Could I change one thing?_

_Could I change your mind?_

_Shall we burn it just like the last time?_

_I can't change a thing, can't explain why I never felt it_

_Not even the first time._

_Could I change one thing?_

_Could I change your mind?_

_Shall we burn it just like the last time?_

_I can't change a thing, can't explain why I never felt it_

_Not even the first time._

_-------------------------_

I have been a world apart 

Who I am and who they want me to be

_Stuck in between time._

Sometimes I forget which is which.

_Head into the ground I'm found_

One step closer to the grave.

_Falling through fault lines._

Knife slicing in between the lines that aren't there.

_I feel see through._

So invisible to the world.

_Can you see through me?_

See through my lies?

_Could I change one thing?_

If I had a choice.

_Could I change your mind?_

Make you realize that I am me.

_Shall we burn it just like the last time?_

Will you torch me with you tongue?

_I can't change a thing, can't explain why I never felt it_

I've never understood love, I don't think I ever will.

_Not even the first time._

Not even when I thought I did.

_Raise a glass and toast the flame_

Congratulate the burning flame of desire only you can feel.

_Just like the old days._

Remember the good times.

_Swallow, but be careful, don't drown_

Push the bad ones down, don't let them overwhelm you.

_The new ways you could say:_

So many times you've tried.

_"Would you change this time?"_

Is this for real?

_I'll begin to change my mind_

I'll decide to live

_When you can explain why_

When you can cure me.

_I feel see through._

So invisible.

_Can you feel me?_

Can you feel my pain?

_Could I change one thing?_

I had the choice.

_Could I change your mind?_

Could I make you believe?

_Shall we burn it just like the last time?_

Should I just lie and say I feel it to?

_I can't change a thing, can't explain why I never felt it_

Don't ask me, I don't know why I've never understood.

_Not even the first time._

Not even in the beginning

_Could I change one thing?_

Would I take the chance?

_Could I change your mind?_

Could you understand?

_Shall we burn it just like the last time?_

Shall we destroy the evidence?

_I can't change a thing, can't explain why I never felt it_

I can't change me, so I'll kill me.

_Not even the first time._

In the past I didn't succeed.

_Shall we?_

Will you join me?

_Nothings different._

They still hate you.

_Shall we?_

Please?

_Nothings different._

They still loathe you.

_Shall we?_

I beg you.

_Nothings different._

I'll do it either way.

_Shall we?_

Will you live alone, or die with me?

_Nothings different._

In life or death.

_Could I change one thing?_

Would I take that chance?

_Could I change your mind?_

Would you listen?

_Shall we burn it just like the last time?_

Should I just burn the real me?

_I can't change a thing, can't explain why I never felt it_

I can't change your mind, I can't force you to come with me.

_Not even the first time._

I tried last time .

_Could I change one thing?_

Could I change your answer?

_Could I change your mind?_

Would you join me?

_Shall we burn it just like the last time?_

Shall we both burn in Hell?

_I can't change a thing, can't explain why I never felt it_

I can't force you…so I won't try.

_Not even the first time._

I will succeed, unlike last time.

**A/N: **I hope you liked this one, thanks to Cozy who, once again listened to it and encouraged me.


End file.
